


Shingeki no Eren

by Chocobofever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans were very small compared to titans, and weak. Bringing absolution to their kind was supposed to be easy, and to be handed the honor in stead of the first ranks something to be proud over. His grandfather had escorted him to the gates, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.</p><p>Eren should have known there was a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Eren

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been updated December 2015.

Humans were very small compared to titans, and weak. Bringing absolution to their kind was supposed to be easy, and to be handed the honor in stead of the first rankers something to be proud over. His grandfather had escorted him to the gates, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Eren should have known there was a catch.

”Use wires to tie it down. We want it alive!”

”Yeah, yeah. No need to yell at us. It's not the first juggernaut we've caught.”

Eren swung out with his arm, disentagling the wires that had been attached to his shoulder. His heart was beating quickly and he looked around, finding to his dismay that he was the only titan standing.

”I wouldn't be so worried if the last one wasn't missing it's head when it arrived.”

”It almost bit our heads off! And it's all extra weight. Hey, why don't we cut off all the extremities? That would make it so much easier to carry.”

A titans body was light despite its massive size, and Eren's body made little sound as he slammed to the ground. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied to his sides. His legs wouldn't move. He could only stare in horror as more and more humans rained from the sky.

”Idiot. What do think will happen once it regrows its limbs?” The woman huffed, stalking over to stand in front of Eren's massive face. ”Hello there! No need to be scared. Mama Hanji will take real good care of you, you hear me, babe?”

”You'll scare him off,” the male said, coming to stand beside her. The male bit his tongue as Hanji stepped on his toe, a fountain of red spurting to the ground.

”Har har. Don't mind papa Auruo. He is a real jester, but he loves you dearly.”

”Don't make me the papa without asking!”

”What? Of course you are the papa. I'm not going to be a single mother.”

”No, I refuse. Make someone else the papa.”

”Who else is there, Levi? The baby will be scarred.”

”...No, we are the ones that are irrevocaly traumatized. Hey, how about commander Erwin? The commander would be a good dad.”

Hanji pouted. ”The commander is not here. This is a very special moment for any parent, the very first time we have our baby in our hands! It would be heartbreaking for the father not to be here."

Her hands clasped in front of her face and she stared at Auruo pleadingly. Auruo fumbled with his collar nervously. Hanji fluttered her lashes.

”Alright, alright! Don't tell Perta. I'll never live it down." 

”Yay!” Hanji beamed at him.

It did not take long for the humans to pack Eren up and put him on top of several carriages. To his relief he as allowed to keep his limbs intact– Though they would regrow it was always an unsettling feeling to move an arm around and not feel anything responding. 

The trip was better than expected.

”Oh, he looks so happy,” Hanji cooed.

”You can tell?”

”A mother's instincts. Trust me.”

Auruo looked doubtful, but knew better than to argue. He glanced at the titan, his supposed son, being dragged on the carriages beside them. ”I suppose he looks a bit less creepy than the rest of them,” he muttered. 

Hanji leered at him, but Auruo pretended not to notice. If you looked closely you could see the hint of red on his cheeks.

 

 

Hanji loved telling stories.

”...And so Hannibal bit off his lover's head, relishing in the taste of blood as it pulsated into his mouth. He snuggled into her embrace, taking another heady bite, this time of her nipp--”

The book closed with a snap. Hanji laughed nervously. ”Auruo. Did you check the contents of the book before taking it out?” 

"Umm, Auruo left about an hour ago. I believe he went to slep."

Naturally. Was it impossible to find a decent man to raise babies with these days? Hanji should have known not to trust him with something as simple as getting a fucking bedtime story.

With a huff Hanji slammed the book shut. "Maybe I should have taken Levi," she mused to herself. Her gaze travelled to the titan tied to the ground. It had been almost midnight by the time they had made it through the gate to their side of the wall and most soldiers had, quite understandably, headed for the showers and bed. She'd forced Auruo to stick around, but it seemed even her 'husband' had sneaked out as soon as her attention had been diverted.

”You're still here? Sick fuck.”

Hanji looked up. ”Levi!" she squealed. 

Levi looked around, lips lifting in disgust, before turning his steel grey eyes back on her. "Didn't anyone stay to clean up? It's a dump." 

"They were all understandably tired. I'm sure they'll be up early tomorrow morning, excited to grab the brush and the shovel!"

”They'd better be,” said Levi.

Hanji snickered.

"How did it go?" Levi had been part of group B, busy cutting off the target from the rest of the titans.

Hanji shrugged. "Well enough. Minimal losses, plus I think we caught a particularly beautiful one. Just look at his eyes! Just look at his muscles!"

Levi huffed, almost sounding like a snort. "Erwin will want a report tomorrow. Make sure it's up to official standards. There has been... An increase in interest towards the Survey Corps." 

Hanji sobered. ”Yes, sir.”

Levi nodded, knowing she understood. His eyes shifted to the new titan. ”It looks different to the other two."

”Yes, and I think he acts a bit different too.”

”Different?”

”It's..." Hanji's eyebrows furrowed. It was a question she had been thinking of herself and she did not know quite how to explain it. "I'm not sure. I will hand you my report as soon as I have one." Hopefully soon. She planned to start her experiments in the morning, whether she'd slept or not. 

"Very well." They both stared at the titan for a minute, deep in thought. "Don't let it chew your head off." 

Hanji laughed. ”That would be my ideal way to die, you know?”

”You sick fuck."


End file.
